


Come to bed

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's being a naught boy and teasing his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

Blaine yawns, rubbing his eyes to try and keep himself awake; he wants to finish his reading tonight so he can spend the entire long weekend in bed with his boyfriend instead of worrying about schoolwork. The wind outside howls, and when he looks toward the window, he can see snow starting to flurry down.

“Daddy?” a small voice interrupts his thoughts. Blaine’s gaze flickers towards the bedroom door, where Kurt is leaning against the frame, peering at him with a sleepy gaze. “Are you coming to bed soon?”

Blaine smiles at the sleep rumpled boy. “Yeah, baby, I’ll be there soon.”

Instead of going back to bed, Kurt makes his way over to the couch where Blaine sits. “Can I have a kiss?” he asks, pouting.

“One, but then you should go back to bed, okay? It’s late.”

Kurt nods once, leaning in close. Blaine lets his palm rest against his cheek, the skin warm under his skin. Their mouths move against one another’s lazily, Kurt’s lips soft and pliant beneath his own.

“Can I stay out here with you?” Kurt asks, a hint of pleading coloring his voice. “I promise to be quiet?”

“Okay, baby,” Blaine allows. Kurt settles on the couch, curled up on his side and resting his head on Blaine’s thigh.

Blaine goes back to his reading, Kurt occasionally humming contentedly when Blaine rubs his back. After a while, Kurt’s breathing has leveled out and Blaine thinks the boy has fallen asleep. Comforted by the steady rhythm of Kurt’s breath and his warm weight, Blaine fully immerses himself in the text.

“Daddy?”  
“Yeah, baby?” Blaine asks, peering down at Kurt’s blue eyes.

Kurt draws his lower lip in between his teeth, biting down for a moment; when he releases it, the flesh is red and swollen. “Can we have play time?”

“Of course we can, baby. I have all weekend set aside just for you.”

“No,” Kurt whines. “Can we have play time now?”

“Later, okay? I just have to finish this chapter, and then we’re going to go to bed, and tomorrow we can have play time all day if you want.”

Kurt pushes his lower lip out; eyes opened wide and unshed tears glistening. “Please, daddy?  
“No,” Blaine says sternly, returning to his reading.

He only gets through a few pages before Kurt starts to fidget. Blaine ignores it, wanting to finish up so he can go to bed. But then Kurt starts to nuzzle into Blaine’s crotch.

Blaine can feel himself getting hard as Kurt rubs against him. “Kurt,” he warns. The boy ignores him, stroking him with a firm hand. “You’re being a very naughty boy right now.”

Kurt looks up at him, smirking, not hesitating in his ministrations. Blaine breathes in sharply through his nose; he’s already so hard and aching.

“That’s it,” he says, hauling Kurt up and bending him over his knee. “What happens when little boys are naughty?”  
Blaine can hear Kurt’s breath hitch excitedly. “They get punished, daddy.”

“That’s right,” Blaine affirms, pulling Kurt’s pants down over the swell of his ass. He strokes the flesh gently before pulling his hand back.

When his hand lands the first time, Kurt moans weakly. Before long, the pale skin has been turned red and Kurt is writhing in Blaine’s lap.

“Daddy, I- oh!” Kurt gasps as Blaine spanks his with more force. “Please!”

Blaine doesn’t even need to ask why he’s asking for, he just lets one hand rest on the overheated flesh as the other one fishes a bottle of lube from a drawer in the coffee table.

Blaine curses under his breath, Kurt tight around his fingers and squirming in his lap, letting out whines and moans.

“Daddy,” he pleads, desperate, and Blaine grabs hold of his hips with both hips, moaning when Kurt whines at the loss. Leaning him over the arm of the couch, Blaine presses himself up against Kurt’s back.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Blaine asks, pressing a kiss to the juncture where Kurt’s shoulder and neck meet.

“Yes, daddy,” Kurt whimpers, his voice muffled from where his face is pressed against his arms.

Blaine pushes slowly inside of Kurt, and immediately the boy starts to thrust back against Blaine. “Oh, no, no, no,” Blaine chastises, land on the back of Kurt’s neck, stilling him. “Don’t be greedy, baby. Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Little gasps and moans tumble out of Kurt’s mouth as Blaine fucks into him ruthlessly. His hips slap against Kurt’s ass, and Blaine has a fleeting concern that, considering that spanking he just gave, he’s being to rough. But then Kurt gasping, his lips clumsily trying to form words, as he comes hard, body tensing.

Blaine doesn’t stop his pace, knowing that he’s too close to last much longer. Sure enough, just as Kurt starts to writhe uncomfortably from oversensitivity, Blaine bites down on Kurt’s shoulder, shuddering as his orgasm rips through him.

Kurt mumbles incoherently into the fabric of the couch as Blaine pulls out of him. “What was that, baby?”

Kurt looks back at him, cheeks flushed and a satisfied smile on his face. “Can we go to bed now, daddy?”

Blaine knows he should finish his reading, but then Kurt yawns, his mouth twisting adorably and Blaine wants nothing more than to curl up next to his boyfriend as they drift off to sleep.

“Of course, baby.” He lifts Kurt off the couch, the boy wrapping his limbs around him. 

“Love you,” Kurt says, his breath warm against Blaine’s neck.

Blaine holds him a little tighter. “Love you, too.”


End file.
